


A time for family

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [29]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Harry is about to leave Eggsy and Tilde so they can be alone on Christmas. Except, his lovers do not actually want him to leave.





	A time for family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas! I hope you had a great time during the holidays!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift! I kept your prompt as one of my last to write because I liked it so much, with luck, i'll have done it justice :) I'm super happy you're in this fandom because you always bring interesting ideas and you're just fun to talk with :D So here's to you friend <3

Eggsy lets himself in and smiles when he hears his wife’s laughter coming from the kitchen. It never fails to comfort him after a long day. Especially when he knows Harry is the reason behind.

She has her back to him when he joins them in the room and he wraps his arms around her middle, kissing the side of her neck, rewarded by a pleased giggle. “Hey babe.” For a moment he doesn't move, stays with his face pressed against her shoulder blade, breathing her in. _Them_ in.

As has become her habit when she doesn't need to be anywhere, Tilde has stolen one of Harry’s cardigan to wear it. The smell of Harry's cologne combined with his wife's perfume never cease to make him feel _safe_.

He would stay like this longer, let Tilde and Harry's voices wash over him as he recenters himself, but unfortunately, Harry seems to have other plans.

“Well, that's my cue to leave I guess.”

When Eggsy looks up, Harry’s expression is nothing but fond as his eyes are fixed on them.

But Eggsy's a spy. Sure, he's semi-retired and with a head full of new protocol thanks to his new duties as an ersatz prince. However, there are some things that are impossible to forget.

And made even easier by how his relationship with Harry has changed over the last year.

So yeah, Harry's fond. There's no denying that. But Eggsy can read him like an open book now. There’s that undercurrent of _yearning_ too, a yearning Harry is too much of a self-sacrificing fool to realise Tilde and Eggsy share.

“Or you could stay.” He blurts it out before he can stop himself. Thankfully, they've already discussed the matter, him and Tilde, so she doesn't tense or react negatively to his words. She wants Harry with them just as much as he does, even if she wanted to tell him with more finesse.

But she also knows how rash and impulsive Eggsy can be. He's better at reigning himself in, but here, in the privacy if his own home and with the two people he loves the most, it's hard to be anything but himself.

The more he thinks about it, the more he trusts that Tilde was expecting his going off plan.

“What Eggsy means,” Tilde disentangles herself from his arms to step closer to Harry, “is that we would like you to stay.” She stops in front of him and reaches out to hold his hands in hers.

Harry smiles, but Eggsy knows he's about to turn them down. “A lovely invitation, but I am sure you would rather spend Christmas Eve as a family.”

He doesn't need to see Tilde's face to know she’s rolling her eyes in exasperation. He would be exasperated too, but he knows all too well where Harry is coming from.

It can be hard sometime to see that your place is right there, with the people you love. That they actually _want_ you there and it's not pity motivating them.

Even if he's been married to Tilde for more than a year now and even if Harry has been their lover for close to a year, sometimes he's plagued with doubts himself.

Is he really good enough for them? Don't they deserve better?

But he also trusts them to know what they want. And if that’s him, then it's not his place to go against their desire.

“Exactly.” He ignores the glare Tilde throws him over her shoulder. He might not have her way with words, nor Harry's, but he thinks it's an advantage in some situation. He loves them dearly, always will, but sometimes they sound so proper that it doesn't feel honest. He knows otherwise, they all do, but he doesn't want any unintentional misunderstandings tonight. “That's why we want you to stay. Except if you’d rather be somewhere else, then we understand.” He adds in a rush with a sheepish smile.

They don't want to force him to stay if he doesn't want to. What they offer, it might be more than what Harry is comfortable with. His longing for something more around them might not be about _them_. It might just be about a wish for a similar relationship of his own.

He shouldn't have worried.

“Are you certain?”

Harry's looking at Tilde when he asks and he doesn’t blame him. That open book thing, it's a two way street. If he can figure out what Harry is thinking, what he's _feeling_ , at a glance, then Harry can do just the same for him. Eggsy can keep secrets from him if he wants to, but he doesn't have what it takes to deceive him. Not when it's the last thing that he wants.

Tilde can be harder to read. She _has_ to be if she wants to be any good as the future figure-head of her country. And whatever repercussions might fall their way for their unconventional relationship will fall harder on her than either of them.

But of course Tilde is certain. She is the one who brought it up when they first discussed it together a month ago, back when Eggsy was still too afraid to disturb the status quo.

“Yes Harry. We're a family. The three of us. And…” She makes a weird pause there and Eggsy is glad he walked up to be at their sides in the meantime, because he can put his hands on theirs which seems to be what prompts her into continuing. “And soon, the four of us.”

There is a shocked silence at the unexpected revelation until Eggsy feels happiness bubbling up in his chest and he doesn't try to stop himself from laughing in delight. He lets go of their hands but only so he can wrap them both in his arms in the most awkward hug they must have shared but he doesn't care.

Not when they join him in his mirth and he can feel Harry contorting against him to press soft kisses to his hair and Tilde's.

He can't believe their little family is expanding already.

He’s never had a better Christmas.


End file.
